Regular Hunger Games Time
by Red Shadow Fer
Summary: Los Juegos del Hambre con los chicos de Un show más (Mordecai y Rigby) y Hora de aventura (varios) espero les guste y es parecido al libro pero no tanto, más bien con la idea de los juegos del hambre, disfruten :) espero les guste


Un show más. Distrito 12 (Los chicos tienen 16 años)  
*Rigby  
-AAHHHHHHH.- abro los ojos gritando, mi respiración es pesada. Noto que sólo era una pesadilla. Me talló los ojos intentando despertar, justo después esta Mordecai frente a mi.  
-Hola.-  
-¿Qué soñaste?-  
-El día de hoy. Da lo mismo.- me levantó de la cama, y voy afuera, ya casi era hora de la elección. Mordecai viene detrás de mi, también esta aterrado, este año las reglas cambiaron, todas las chicas del distrito 12 y varios otros distritos se han ido, sólo quedamos hombres, todos parados esperando nuestro destino. Aparece una chica con cabellos pintados de rosa.  
-Ya saben porque estoy aquí... Haré la elección y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.- dice sonriente, la forma en como de visten los del Capitolio me enferma. Toma el primer papel.  
-Rigby Saylers.- casi caigo al suelo, ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Estoy espantado.  
*Mordecai  
Me quedo paralizado, no puede ser, Rigby ha sido elegido. No puede ser. Quiero ofrecerme como voluntario, pero no puedo moverme. Veo a Rigby subir al escenario, muerto de miedo, pálido, está a punto de desmayarse, aún quiero ofrecerme pero, mi cuerpo no se mueve, no puede ser.  
-Y ahora el segundo tributo para estos Juegos del Hambre.- se hace una pausa. -Mordecai Quintel.-  
¡¿Qué!? No puede ser, no. La gente comienza a empujarme y camino lentamente, miró hacia el frente. Esto definitivamente no esta pasando. Veo a Rigby quien en este momento esta llorando sin parar, más paralizado que yo, me guían hacia una puerta y a Rigby lo,van llevando los Agentes de La Paz (creo que así es en español.) nos meten en habitaciones, sólo para esperar como vienen nuestros familiares a despedirse. Entran los del parque, dios, a Rigby le va a doler que vengan primero conmigo.  
Los abrazo a todos.  
-Esto no está pasando.-  
-Tranquilo Mordecai.-  
-No hay forma de que gane.-  
-Eres fuerte, tu puedes hacerlo.-  
-Eso espero... Yo, diablos necesito hablar con Rigby.-  
-Lo sabemos, tendrás mucho tiempo después.-  
-Lo se adiós, adiós a todos, porque dudo que vuelva.- abren la puerta y los agentes de La Paz se llevan a Los del parque.  
- No, no.-  
Cierran la puerta.  
*Rigby  
No se que esta pasando, encima eligen a Mordecai, para mi es claro que no hay oportunidad para mi. Soy pequeño, indefenso, no hay nada para mi, los del parque deben de haber ido primero con Mordecai, es obvio que tienen más fe en ellos que en mi. Aún no me muevo, no entiendo que pasa. Abren la puerta ya están los del parque viéndome seriamente. Los abrazo a todos y lloro.  
-Todos aquí sabemos que no voy a sobrevivir, sabemos que hasta Mordecai tiene más oportunidad que yo. Sólo quiero decirles que... Los quiero y esta es la última vez que nos veremos y...- paro en seco, Don, no puede ser, no lo vi, ¿y si esta afuera esperando por mi? ¿Que le voy a decir?  
-Don...-  
-El estará bien Rigby. Cuidaremos de él.- me dice Benson algo triste, quizás este consciente que será la última vez que los veo.  
Papaleta me abraza fuertemente. -Rigby... Quiero que tengas esto.- me da un sinsajo, siempre he amado a esos pájaros.  
-Gracias Papaleta. No me olvides.-  
-No lo haré.-  
Bajo la cabeza. -Adiós chicos, esto es por lo menos bueno para ustedes, ya no estaré en sus vidas.-  
-Pero que dice...-  
Llegan los agentes y se los llevan y azotan la puerta, Don no tarda en llegar. En ese momento aparece.  
-Hermano dame cariño.- me abraza. (Don aún es indefenso.)  
-Don, los del parque te cuidarán.-  
-En lo que vuelves ¿Verdad?-  
-S..si en lo que vuelvo.-  
-Promete ganar.- llegan los agentes de La Paz, por lo menos no lo prometí, espero cuiden bien de él.

Hora de aventura. Distrito 11. (sin los lugares como el dulce reino y todos ellos.)  
Otra chica vestida parecido a la del distrito 12 llega al distrito 11.  
*Jake  
Da el discurso usual del Capitolio y que nos ayudan y quien sabe que más. Llega la hora de anunciarnos.  
-Jake DiMaggio.-  
No, me tenían que elegir a mi. Camino al estrado y veo a mi hermanito altamente preocupado, no quiero que esté así, ahora sólo queda ver como eligen al otro, ¿Y si no sobrevivo?  
-Finn Shada.-  
¡¿qué no!? Mi hermanito peleara contra mi, no puede ser, no, no lo matare, yo mismo me suicidare por el. Sube al estrado todo nervioso y va lentamente. Los agentes de La Paz nos meten a unas habitaciones, esperaremos a que vengan nuestras familias.  
Entran mis padres.  
*Finn  
Estoy aterrado, no eligieron a Jake y a mi, no hay forma de que esto sea peor, me preguntó como estarán otros distritos, seguro los de los profesionales deben estar sonriendo ante las cámaras. Entran mis padres.  
-Finn hablamos con Jake y tenemos algo que decirte.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-No somos tus verdaderos padres, te encontramos en un bosque abandonado.-  
-¡¿Qué!? -  
-Si, teníamos que decírtelo, era ahora o nunca.-  
Los abrazo.  
-Siempre serán como mis padres.-

Vampiros (HDA) Distrito 10.  
*Marceline.  
Por favor, que no me elijan a mi, no, jamás tendré oportunidad de que Simon me recuerde, es lo único que me importa, no hay nadie que me este esperando ahí.  
-Marceline Abadeer.- siento todas las miradas viéndome, estoy a punto de temblar y de llorar, pero no lo haré, no para ellos, no para los malditos del Capitolio. Estoy a punto de caminar al estrado y un chico se ofrece como voluntario. Ese tipo realmente se parece a mi, es extraño.  
-Me ofrezco como voluntario.-  
-¿Como te llamas?-  
-Marshall Abadeer.-  
-Son hermanos ¿Cierto?-  
-No.-  
-¿No? bueno y ahora.- saca otro papel.  
-Marceline Abadeer, de nuevo, creo que es tu destino chica.-  
No puede ser, que esta pasando aquí, en serio. Camino al estrado y veo bien al chico que me quiso salvar, tendré tiempo para hablar con el después. Nos meten a unas habitaciones, sólo esperare.


End file.
